mowknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
MoWKnights Wiki:EXP boosts and Production boosts
'Experience Gain Boosts ' Exp food provides your hero with additional experiance from pretty much anything he kills or does, its effect stacks with EXP weekends bonus and EXP books. Keeping a good supply of this food will dramaticly increase the speed of your hero developement and is a very good investment for anybody regardles of level. Some of the recipes can be a little dificult to obtain, requiring a guild with certain contested cities or a collection of fantasy spice (gained from expert chef bags in the event tab) to trade at the mill but they are almost always found for sale on the auction house. Many guilds will help provide their members with at least the lower grades of EXP food. 'Strange Taste Streaky Pork' Stange taste streaky pork is a beginner recipe that you will start the game with. It provides a 20% exp gain bonus for 30 minutes and while it is the lowest gain of the exp food it is certainly better than no boost at all. Each unit requires 2 streaky pork, 2 salt and 2 tamarindus indica linn. The pork can be gathered by killing monsters, wild boars and elephants having the highest drop rate. Wild boars can be found outside the city and scattered around the world map while wild elephants can be hunted in the contested zones. Salt and Tamarindus indica linn can be gathered by your heroes from collection points on the world map as well as from level 10 lairs as drops. 'Exotic Fragrance Roast Fish' The fragrant roast fish recipe can be purchased in the guild shop if your guild controls the Al Jawf contested city or traded from the mill for 8 fantasy spice. It is a level 2 recipe so you will need the the level 2 cooking skill to to cook it. It provides a 50% exp gain bonus for one hour and is relatively cheap to create making it an excellent mid week boost food. Each unit requires 1 dry wood, 1 chef spice, 3 low grade pimento powder, 3 low grade cinnamon, 5 gold scorpions and 5 tuna. The dry wood and chef spice can be purchased from the guild shop, the low grade pimento powder and low grade cinnamon can be either purchased from the guild shop or synthesised from pimento and cinnamon gathered by your hero's at collection points. The gold scorpions and tuna can be purchased by your merchants from the trade centres Ghanzi (Egypt) and Berlin (Rome). 'Sharm Rice Rolls' The recipe for sharm rolls can be purchased from the guild shop if your guild controls the contested city of Vallata or traded from the mill for 16 fantasy spice. It is a level 3 recipe so you will need to have learned the level 3 cooking skill as well to cook it. Sharms provide a 90% exp gain bonus for 120 minutes which is a huge boost, especially when combined with a skill book on weekends. The substantial cost of creating them lead most people to save their sharms for the weekend exp bonus time and events like supression and the arcadian ladder. Each unit requires 1 dry wood, 1 banquet spice, 4 medium grade pimento powder, 4 medium grade cinnamon, 10 jam, 10 sardines and 3 indica rice. The dry wood and banquet spice can be purchased from the guild shop and the medium grade pimento powder and medium grade cinnamon from synthesising. The jam and sardines can be purchased by your merchants from the trade centres Khartoum and N'Djamena in northern Egypt and the recipe for indica rice can be bought in the guild shop. The rice required for indica rice drops from human npc with horse thieves having the highest drop rate. 'Mischief Drink' Mischief drink is the highest boost of all the foods providing a 140% exp gain boost for 2 hours. Due to its extremely high cost and rarity of its ingrediants it remains more of a novelty than a viable option for leveling. The recipe can be purchased from the honour gear section for 50,000 honour points. 'EXP Books' EXP books provide a 100% exp gain boost for 1 hour (minor), 3 hours (mid level) or 6 hours (advanced). They can be obtained as task rewars, arcadian ladder rewards or from the levers of fortune. The books are not easily obtainable and many save them for the weekend to combine with exp food for a very large combined exp gain boost. 'Production Boosts' There are two types of production boosts availible Scholastic Vitality, which provides 2 additional reasearch task queues and Mamoth Builder which provides an additional build queue. Both of these items are extremely usefull for speeding up city growth and glory gain though keep in mind that you will probably need to regularly plunder player cities to obtain the extra rescources needed to pay for the aditional builds and research. Both items can be obtained as task rewards and from the levers of fortune. Themo (talk) 14:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC)